


Just lie back and think of Gotham, Brucie baby.

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [17]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Balckmail can be fun, Bruce is the only pollened one, Crack Fic, Day 17, Free for all porn, He's totally into this, I just had to do it, Multi, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, The ladies knows Batman is Bruce Wayne, Whumptober 2020, established relationships - Freeform, seriously just an excuse to try an orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: “She wants us to spit roast you, because your train derailed and set fire to three miles of forests.”Crack fic for Day 17: Blackmail
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent/Diana (wonder Woman)/Arthur Curry, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Series: Like tears in the rain [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Just lie back and think of Gotham, Brucie baby.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever seen this before.”

Bruce huffed behind his gag, glaring at the reporter.

Clark Kent smiled, giving the room a once over. “Did you, um, pick a fight with the Green Giant? Or spill an industrial sized bucket of Miracle Grow?” He sniffed at one low hanging flower, smirking. “Or is this some new kink you haven’t mentioned yet?”

Bruce growled, eyes nearly glowing with his irritation and frustration.

Clark wandered a little, looking at the host of greenery that held his lover. There must have been three different ivies, a couple of morning glories, and some thicker branches that fanned out across his shoulders. “So, really, what happened?”

Bruce glared some more, but Clark could see the flush in his cheeks. The sheen of sweat on his brow dripped into the human’s eyes – eyes that were fully blown.

Clark finished walking around him, and then reached for the note tucked into the rigging. “ ‘an it harm no, do what you will with him. Heat blesses, Harm returns three fold. Love Ivy’.” He frowned. “So, don’t hurt anything. How do I get you – oh.”

Bruce lowered his head as much as he was able, nodding.

Clark looked at the card again. “Just how many miles burned down from that train wreck?”

Bruce snapped his fingers three times.

“Three rounds? I’m flattered that she thinks I can go that long.”

A shake.

“Oh – three people! What, three strikes you’re out? To let you loose? Can’t I just blast some of these vines?”

Glare.

Clark shook his head. “I’d better call Diana and Arthur then. What?” he asked, flipping open his phone. “You’d prefer Hal?”

Bruce was turning a blotchy red, mumbling under the root. Clark stepped forward and leaned down, certain he must be hearing it wrong. “togahrr.”

Clark choked on a laugh. “She wants us to spit roast you, because your train derailed and set fire to three miles of forests.”

A nod.

“You seriously pissed Ivy off, didn’t you? And she’s recording this, for what, blackmail purposes?”

“Hrreey – ddtttee nnnght.”

Clark laughed, shaking his head. “All right, so let’s get this straight. Poison Ivy wants three members of the JLA to spit roast you in punishment for something your company did by accident. And you’re being pumped full of aphrodisiac right now, and lubed up, stretched open for anyone. All so her and her girlfriend have some Saturday night porn fun.”

A massive blue flower opened its petals, a shallow stone basin full of plant based lubricant on top.

Bruce nodded, and suddenly moaned. The roots buried deep in his ass was growing again, pulsing against his walls, pulling sounds out of the swinging naked vigilante. Very aroused sounds. Clark hit speed dial.

**

Diana had needed a moment to collect herself over the phone. Arthur had laughed loud enough for the whole arboretum to hear, and said he’d be right over to help break the spell. And when the three of them were together, they each managed to take off one piece of the chastity plants. Between gasps, Bruce managed to explain the placements to his three lovers.

“Clark – you fly, so she wants you to fuck my face.

“Arthur – your trident inspired her to have you ‘spear’ me.

“Diana – she said a warrior should have a mount. And that’s me.”

Diana brushed a kiss across his forehead. “Our brave knight,” she whispered in his ear.

Arthur was still laughing to himself as he undid several clasps on his armour, but his other hand rubbed long strokes down the quivering thighs. “We got this one, Bats.”

Clark was already in place, and stroking slowly. “You know what they said, B. Just lie back and think of Gotham."

**

The big screen in their bedroom was frozen on the moment all three were pounding into the big Bad Batman. Harley was moaning under her girlfriend’s attention, keeping an eye on the screen.

“Happy Anniversary, baby,” Ivy murmured, pushing the strap on deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry at all. Really wish I could write the whole thing, but alas, work deadlines. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone's well wishes. I'm doing betterish.


End file.
